ANIME characters react!
by CR4Z1
Summary: bored after not finding what he desires in the internet, CR4Z1 decides to take matters in his hands, and by that, he kidnaps the characters from EVERY SINGLE ANIME to react whatever the hell he desires for the sake of entertainment!
1. WELCOME!

"Ugh! I'm bored as fuck!" That's what our protagonist, a grey crazed haired, yellow eyed, purple wool winter jacket, grey camouflaged pants and black military boot son of a ungrateful bitch with fucking cockroaches, CR4Z1, said after messing around in the internet like a fucking jackass "Nope, Nein, Nyet, Non, De wanai, No, Goddamnit! Why can't I find whatever the fucking double crossing hell I want?" the anti-social asked as he rolled around in the floor like a dog, that's when something came to his head "wait a minute… I GOT AN IDEA!"

He quickly ran to his basement and turned on the lights "this ought to be good!" in the basement there was three rings each and one of them bigger than the other, he then activated them with a push of a button and entered over them, and then he was in the middle of nothing… literally nothing, as in a white void because a black void is space

"Ok, how are they going to watch whatever the fuck I want…? A THEATER MIGHT DO!"

CR4Z1 laughed like a maniac and whooped like a fucking psychopathic Texan as a cinema theatre was being created pixel by pixel, and it didn't took long enough, just 15 seconds that felt like a minute "now… let's choose my attendants…" he said as he pulled off his phone and looked for subjects as he grinned

**49 minutes later…**

"Wh-wha?" A grey eyed girl asked as she got up from unconsciousness, last thing she remembered was that she and her friends were heading to Atlas in a bullhead to deliver the relic of knowledge, but out of nowhere a black void came and got her here "where am I?"

"Ruby?" A blonde asked confused "Jaune, where are we?" Ruby asked as she saw her surroundings being a theatre "That's what I would like to know" Yang Xiao long replied as the others started to get up "well, this is unexpected" Maria Calavera said as Oscar got up and asked "what happened?"

"What happened was that your asses are in my theatre and you are going to enjoy it" CR4Z1 replied "Who are you and what did you do!?" Yang replied flaming up her hair "I knew this was going to happen, if you want me to explain then sit down before I lose it" CR4Z1 countered but Nora decided to speak "oh yeah? Well make us!"

"Well then too late motherfucker! I'm already making you jackasses to sit down and you will follow that-"

"Swear!" Ruby yelled interrupting CR4Z1 only for him to be triggered and yell at her and scaring everyone "HEY NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION! Don't you see I'm talking to the ginger whore? Next time watch your sorry ass mouth or I will-" CR4Z1 got cut off as he saw Blake Belladonna trying to find a door to escape while whispering "Is there a door?" - "BLAKE! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN! I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF OR ELSE I WILL BEAT YOU STUPID BELLAKITTY BITCH ASS OF YOURS! RIGHT NOW!" The grey haired literally screamed as Blake just got scared like any other cat in those you tube videos

The entire group, now shaken by his attitude, decided to sit down in the seats and listen to him "My name is CR4Z1, as in literally crazy because I once brought a crowbar and started a riot on my school, why? Because… what else? Fuck you" he replied and flipped the middle finger while Ruby yelled "swear!" and Yang said "hey!" - "That doesn't explain why are we here" Weiss spoke "you're here because I'm bored as hell and I couldn't find the very things I wanted to see, so I decided to sedate your asses and react to some of the crazy bullshit this IMAX of a titantron is about to pull off!" - "Well this might be interesting" Qrow said as he took a swig of his flask

"So that's why are we here? Just to watch movies?" Ren asked trying to process what he just heard "Why yes Mr Lie Ren, you see I was looking for subjects and then you guys caught my sights! So I decided to get you, Nora, Jaune, team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar and Calavera in here!"

"How do you know or names?" Ruby asked in shock "where I come from, you guys are popular characters of an epic web series named after your team which is 'RWBY'!"

"Now, everybody get ready! Because this shit is about to get heavy!"

* * *

**"SLOW DOWN CHOW!"**

**"HOLD ON GAY BOYS!"**

**ok look, y'all might be asking why the shit did i change the title of the fic and the summary, well... it's due to the fact that new ideas (we'll get to that!) come to my fuck-mothering mind and if i add them then the title will mislead the entire plot **

**Which SPOILER ALERT!: LUFFY, NAMI AND ZORO WILL JOIN THE GROUP IN CHAPTER 3!**

**SECOND SPOILER!: Hellsing Ultimate, One Piece, Kimi no na wa, how to keep a mummy and more are coming too!**

**THIRD AND FINAL SPOILER!: SUDDEN CHANGE OF LOCATIONS WILL HAPPEN!**


	2. File 1 The hangover part 2 - car chase

**The hangover part 2 – car chase**

"Ok… let's see… HA! My favorite scene in this movie!" CR4Z1 said with joy

**The screen turned on and a man with glasses and a tattoo on the left part of his face got his head out of a window of a car, his name was Stu and he whistled loudly while an Asian named Chow pulled off a little package to attract a drug dealing monkey that is across the street**

"This guy's weird" Ruby commented and the others agreed "Is it because the tattoo, right?" CR4Z1 asked and Ruby nodded "Well the plot is that Stu and his friends, Alan and Phil, along with his future brother in law, Teddy, got in a Hangover by drugs and because of that the trio need to find Teddy before the wedding begins which is tomorrow"

"How ridiculous" Weiss said as the other nodded in agreement "indeed it is, Ice Queen" spoke CR4Z1 earning a chuckle from Yang and a "hey!" from Weiss

"**Alright, here we go" Phil said focused on the monkey while Chow said "Come on…" as Alan, the most stupid of the group looked amazed "how did we wound up with the monkey last night anyway?" Phil asked "well I just needed some blow and Alan thought he was cute, so we stole 'em!" Chow replied**

"…What?" Yang said surprised as the others just got wide eyed

**When the monkey finally reached the car, Chow laughed and said "so stupid, Stu, ready to grab vest?"**

"What are they trying to do?" Ren asked "They're trying to steal the monkey" CR4Z1 replied "why?" Weiss asked "Because the monkey has a code that Chow needs to use for a deal" – "What deal?" Jaune asked "the criminal type" CR4Z1 replied as the others were in shock

"**I… Okay, I just grab it?" Stu asked confused "Yeah, just do it, Stu, Just do it" Replied Phil, only to be ruined by Alan's childish bullshit "Hey Monkey!" – "Alan, shh – "hi"**

"This is not going to end well" said Blake

**Alarmed, the monkey squeals loudly so the owners, a pair of Russian mobsters, come to rescue him "FUCK!" Phil yelled**

"Swear!" Ruby pointed out while Yang chuckled at her sister's reaction

**The mobsters started to pull of their guns and Chow said "we gotta go right now" and speeded off the car while Stu grabbed the monkey while Phil yelled "pull that fucking monkey in!" – "I'm trying!" as the car speeded off, one of the mobsters then shot at the car destroying the back windshield "AAH! FUCK!" Stu yelled as the monkey was hanging on for dear live**

"Well this just got violent" spoke Maria and the others agreed as the film progressed

**The Russian duo got in their motorcycles and have chase to the quartet, meanwhile "get that monkey in here, Stu!" Chow yelled "he won't let go!" Stu replied as the monkey was still hanging on apparently with amazing strength "Stu, get back in the car right now!" Phil ordered "I'm trying! Slow down!" Stu continued as the car the quartet was in was dodging cars and obstacles**

"Forget the monkey, Stu! What about you?" Ruby asked worried, Weiss nodded in agreement with the redhead

**One mobster that was on the motorcycle pulled his pistol and shot the car again while Alan was cowering in fear and Stu was pulling as hard as he could the monkey and yelled "he's so strong!"**

"Yeah, right" said Yang "if you're strong… then why didn't you pulled Junior's testicles at his club?" CR4Z1 asked as the others turned to see her "Yang…" Qrow said "I didn't do anything naughty, I swear!"

**The car dodged a trio of motorcycles and Stu yelled "let go you fucking monkey!" they suddenly saw a truck turning to them "look out!" Phil yelled "AAH!" Stu screamed finally pulling the monkey in the car while Chow said "oh, shit, tight squeeze" as the car didn't hit the truck "I got him! I got him!" Stu yelled**

"Finally!" Nora yelled happily as the others got relieved, especially Ruby because she's too sensible to see people die

**But the celebration was short lived as one of the mobsters shot his pistol and hit the rear-view and Chow laughed like a maniac as a reaction because he doesn't give a shit**

"What's wrong with him?" Weiss asked a little bit uncomfortable "Imagine Roman Torchwick, just more drug addict, psychopathic, violent, sex crazed, steals the money from everyone and his name is Leslie fucking Chow, got the picture?" CR4Z1 replied while everyone just couldn't stop thinking of such insane thought, neither could Ruby because she's so young (and needs to be fucked by Jaune) god fucking damnit Deadpool!

"**Where's the code, Chow?" Phil asked in desperation in order to escape "check his little vest" the Chinaman replied, Alan did as he said and found a piece of paper "You got it, Alan?" Phil asked "Yeah, I got it, Phil" Alan confirmed, Phil then turned and said "slow down, slow down, Chow!" – "Hold on, gay boys!" Chow yelled **

"This is just getting crazier" Oscar spoke a little bit nervous "and violent" Jaune joined "and you're right!" CR4Z1 yelled with happiness

**Then Chow did a maneuver that made one of the bikers fall to the street and his motorcycle crash with a car "Holy shit!" Stu yelled "fuck" Phil joined in as Chow laughed and spoke "Don't worry, I got this shit!"**

"I don't like the sound of that" commented Ren as he and Jaune remembered every single caffeine antic Nora could pull of back at beacon, CR4Z1 then gave Jaune a bag for vomit and said "get ready for this one"

**Chow then pulled another maneuver and Stu yelled "PIG!" and the car hit a hanging pig spilling guts and blood to the vehicle and to Stu who was screaming in horror and turned to Alan who was also screaming terrified and yelled "Oh, my word!" **

Everyone in the audience was disgusted, Jaune's face got green and puked to the bag that CR4Z1 handed to him, Yang covered Ruby's eyes even though she saw what happened, Nora said "eww!" Qrow then received a humongous bottle of vodka by CR4Z1 and quickly opened it and took a long swig… You get the picture

"**Ha Ha! Sorry Stu, my bad" Chow apologized even though what he did was totally on purpose while Stu was totally disgusted, the other biker then got on the left and aimed his gun on Stu and Alan, Phil noticed and said "Oh, shit" Alan then turned and yelled "get down!" before the biker fired the gun and destroyed the window "what the fuck!?" Phil exclaimed while they heard the monkey scream**

The screams alarmed the audience as they realized the biker shot the monkey, and quickly felt bad for the animal, Nora kind of found the monkey cute even if it was part of a duo of mobsters that were trying to kill the protagonists

"**Oh, no! They shot the monkey! They shot the monkey!" Alan yelled in sadness as the monkey screamed in pain "I'm at my wits' end!" Alan finished his quoting **

"… Is this guy serious?" Weiss asked dumbfounded "he once asked in a hotel if an emperor once lived in there" CR4Z1 replied "so yeah, he's a fucking retard"

**The biker then turned to the right and Stu said "He's coming back around!" as the biker aimed his gun at them "look out" Phil yelled, the biker turned to the road… only to crash to a three wheeled vehicle **

"OOH!" everyone in the audience groaned as they imagined of just much pain the guy was in

"**Holy fuck!" Phil yelled "Oh no"**

"What?" Weiss asked

**They were approaching to a stairway and once everyone turned to see it, boy did they saw their live flash before their eyes! The car hit the stairs and they literally jumped from a river, everyone was screaming including the monkey and they landed on the other side and quickly hit the brakes once it was over "everybody all right?" Phil asks "yeah" Alan replies "WOO! I have such an erection right now!" Chow yelled and laughed, and the screen went black**

"And that ladies and gents! Is how you shouldn't but should have a car chase!" CR4Z1 yelled

* * *

**"Today, we take a look to the Engineer!"**

**"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!"**


	3. File 2 The Engineer Guide

**LADIES AND GENTS, AFTER BEING A LAZY FUCK, BUSY WITH PERSONAL LITERATURE PROJECTS, WITH THE 4TH CHAPTER AND NEW CHARACTERS ON THE WAY, I. AM. BACK**

**Read the chapter, new shit happens**

* * *

**File 2 - The engineer guide**

"Are you ready for the next one?" CR4Z1 asked and everyone did not replied all thanks to the car chase they saw, and CR4Z1 though how to get things to the next level "hmm… THAT'S IT IMMA BRING MORE GUESTS!"

"More guests?" Weiss asked confused "why yes Ms. Schnee! Remember when I said that your asses got sedated and y'all got here? Actually! I froze time and knocked you out with a bat, sorry about that" CR4Z1 revealed leaving the audience both shocked and angry "look! I promise I took care of every concussion every single one of you stupid pansies had!"

"It still doesn't make it better" grumbled Yang "it does dammit! Now let's see… HA HA HA! THEY ARE SO GONNA ENJOY THIS A-FUCKING LOT!" CR4Z1 laughed as he messed around with his phone "swear!" – "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"_New guests: coming in 3… 2… 1…" _A female voice said and POOF! Who do we have? **GASP, FUCKING THANOS AND THE BLACK ORDER!** NO IT AIN'T DAMNIT! The entire audience saw as CR4Z1 brought Taiyang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Kali and Ghira Belladonna and of course… Ozpin in the flesh

"Ruby? Yang?" Tai asked confused "DAD!" the siblings yelled as they hugged him "hey Tai, didn't thought you were going to come in" Qrow greeted as he walked to his brother in law and team partner of Team STRQ

"Blake?" both Ghira and Kali asked as they saw their daughter which her response was also a hug, meanwhile… "Oz?" Qrow asked now shocked that Ozpin was back in his body before the **FUCKING **(thank you for saying that, Deadpool) fall of Beacon, and things wouldn't been so wrong if it wasn't for dickheads like **THE TWO DOLLAR WALKING SLUT OF CINDER! **

…I like it when you appear out of nowhere **oh Thank you!** You're welcome, now! Where was I? "Qrow… I'm relieved that you're fine after all" Ozpin said as he turned to Glynda and Ironwood "Glynda, James, It's good to see you too" – "You have no idea just how much It's good to see you alive once more, Ozpin" spoke Ironwood "so are the students" said Glynda as she saw Team RWBY embracing their beloved ones and the remains of team JNPR talking to CR4Z1 "A guide of how to be an engineer?" Jaune asked confused

"My man, the title is 'The engineer guide' and listen, it's going to be filled with crazy shit you've never seen before, so get ready for this one since my boy, Doctor lalve has done way crazier shit than drugs, and this is one of 'em" CR4Z1 replied

"Ok everybody! For those who don't know me, my name is CR4Z1 and welcome to my theater! Now, the people before you, saw the first projection which was nuts for them, the second is on the way AND get ready for this one because it's fucking insane" CR4Z1 announced

**The projection began and there was in the background some sort of factory "today, we take a look on the Engineer!" said a text to speech voice**

The audience was confused at first, but little did they know, was the surprise were they going to get straight at their **STUPID FACES!**

**Suddenly, multiple- no… ONE MILLION RED engineers appeared out of nowhere, dancing in an incredible super speed and the only thing that could be heard was "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!"**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Yang as the audience saw in shock the crazy display that the engineers could pull off "what is this!?" exclaimed Glynda as Qrow tried to take a swig of his flask… only to have it thrown to the floor by Winter, Ozpin was wide eyed, same for Ironwood, Tai then turned to see Ruby saying "well this lived up to CR4Z1's promise" and Weiss replied by saying "I agree on that one" as her right eye twitched, meanwhile CR4Z1 was laughing at this scene as he knew just how insane this was "THIS LADIES AND GENTS! IS THE ENGINEER GUIDE!"

**The scene changed to an engineer looking at the sky while his hands were at his hips "The engineer is a soft-spoken, amiable Texan with an interest of all things mechanical" and out of nowhere, a Sniper shoots at his head and his body comes out flying with blood while the sniper yelled "take that!"**

"Poor Engineer" said Nora as she saw the poor Texan being sniped unfairly while Ruby whispered "all things mechanical?"

"**He specializes in constructing and maintaining buildings that provide support for his team rather in the front lines, making him the most suitable for defense" as the quote passed, the first shot was the engineer dropping a red metallic box and it opened itself revealing to be a dispenser and then the shot got further away revealing how many sentries and dispensers were built, his teammates such as the sniper was staring at him with a crazy smile on his face as the heavy crushed the medic, and the last shot was the engineer waving at the heavy cross fire at his team and the enemies while a huge explosion came out, next shot was the engineer taking a nap while many sentries were surrounding the perimeter, then a BLU scout came out running, shitting and laughing only to stop and say "OH MY GOD!" as all the sentries noticed him and shot him down with missiles**

"WHOA! LOOK AT THOSE MACHINES!" said Ruby amazed while Yang tried to calm her down, Ironwood got a little bit interested as he saw the sentry gun's efficiency

"**The engineer's various gadgets include the sentry gun, an automated turret that fires at any enemy in range" the shot reveals the engineer standing aside of the sentry and next shot shows the scout walking quietly (sar-fucking-casm) beside a wall, only to be caught by the sentry and be shot down by a missile**

"If only this man was in the Atlas military" said Winter and Ironwood agreed "only to be hacked by Cinder again?" CR4Z1 asked as Qrow slightly chuckled, meanwhile "Ruby… calm down" said Tai only to be silenced by the redhead whom yelled "BUT HIS CREATIONS ARE SO COOL!" – "RED HEAD! I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR THE SECOND TIME!" CR4Z1 yelled even louder than her to silence her screams

"**The dispenser, a device that restores the health and ammunition of nearby teammates and teleporters that quickly transport players from point A to point B" the shot revealed to be heavy having his health being restored by the dispenser as he saw the rest of his team massacred and the next shot was the soldier, standing on top of a teleporter and quickly went to the second teleporter as the example was shown, only for the shot getting further revealing that the two teleporters were close for a few feet away**

"Well, that's interesting" said Nora "but why show the big guy's friends being slaughtered?" – "because it was for fun" CR4Z1 replied without giving a fuck

"**Now you want to be a real Texan?" the text for speech voice asked as the engineer as staring at the fourth wall**

"YEAH!/**YEAH!" **Both Ruby and the engineer replied at the same tim**e**

"**Very good! But before you can even call yourself an engineer, make sure that you know your own buildings" – "Alright'y then!" the next shot was the engineer with a dispenser on the bed having well… what Nora and Ren practice every single goddamn midnight**

"**Take care for them like your own children" next shot was the engineer holding a tiny dispenser while it… cried**

… "What?" that's was most of the audience **except from one redheaded, grey eyed, gun whore named Ruby-motherfucking-Rose **had to say about that specific scene

"**First of, you have the sentry gun, it never misses its target" the scene that was displayed was the engineer standing like an idiot while the BLU scout came running, shitting and laughing like always only to be shot by the twin mini-guns of the sentry killing the bastard**

"Well, that's true, in fact, the sentry is the most effective of them all" Ironwood commented "wrong, and if you ask me why, well just watch the video" CR4Z1 spoke

"**So it's the perfect use for defending an important point" the BLU scout once again appeared, floating slowly to recover health and ammo, only to be killed again by the sentry's missiles "or help your team by moving it to support them" the next shot shown the BLU soldier walking to a door, but once it opened, an off screen sentry killed the soldier with its twin mini-guns making him fly back and explode**

"You were saying?" asked Winter with a smug smile on her face "just watch" CR4Z1 countered while Glynda said "how is it possible to explode after-" – "Nobody gives a shit about reality and want to go nuts 'till war breaks out, the end, Goodbitch" CR4Z1 interrupted making the blonde ex-teacher from Beacon get angry at the commentary

"**If you want to be the best engineer" – "HECK YES!" the engineer yelled in excitement – "Support your team with the dispenser, always place it on the right spot" the reply shocked the engineer, Ironwood and Ruby, the next shot was a dispenser on top a cradle with a sign that said ' - wrong' and the engineer who was beside the heavy yelled "UNICORN UP BOIS!" only to be punched by the Russian**

"Why the dispenser?" asked Ruby "because it, quote 'restores the health and ammunition of nearby teammates' got it?" CR4Z1 replied while he held a note "So if you want your team to win the fight, then make sure to build a dispenser so they don't die in the battlefield!" now Ironwood understood, a general with years of experience got corrected by a teenager, after all every soldier's life matters, and the kid proved to him why, the same case was with Winter, whom saw some of her comrades die in the battlefield and felt bad for their families

"**And for fast transportation, the teleporter is a perfect choice" the scene showed the engineer standing in front of the teleporter while a sniper who was beside him was in a car with hydraulics bouncing like fucking hell "use it to help your team to reach the frontlines faster" the next shot was shown as a Soldier appeared on a teleporter only to realize he was in front of the entirety of BLU team and he said "I am scared you maggots"**

"You should be!" said Yang

"**If you have more engineers in your team, never build your buildings too close to each other, always spread them out for best defense and help your Texan buddies!" the next shot was a short but fast line of laughing engineers coming out from resupply, next thing that happened was the engineer smiling at too many sentries close to each other, next shot showed how it had to be fucking done, all the sentries spread out in the entire map and the last shot was a sad engineer only to be cheered out by a clone of himself with a present on his hand**

"While this so called 'guide' might be ridiculous, it shows some important things that are worth noting in this film, such as defend an important point" Winter commented "DING DING DING! SOMEBODY GOT THE MESSAGE OF THIS CLUSTERFUCK OF A MASTERPEICE IN THE TF2 COMMUNITY!" CR4Z1 cheered like hell **ONLY TO LOOK BACK AT THE TITANTRON **and witnessed the next scene "oh wait… DEMOMAN!" the crazed bastard yelled at the screen

"**One Demoman is always enough to destroy you all" all the engineers were dancing, but little did they knew, was an off screen Demoman shooting a sticky bomb to the floor, and in a few seconds, the entire map went white as the explosion occurred**

"Ren-" Nora spoke but Ren interrupted "Nora, no" – "do it Nora! Unleash hell upon them!" CR4Z1 yelled throwing a grenade launcher to her and she caught it while Ren, Jaune and Ruby yelled "NOOO!" everyone in the theater, especially those who knew the ginger haired pancake eating machine tried to run away from harm's way, she pulled the trigger and… **NOTHING HAPPENED!? WHAT THE FUCK MAN! **Confused, Nora tried to pull the trigger again but nothing happened "aww! It's jammed!"

"WHAT?! IT WON'T SHOOT!? Damnit I'm running a diagnostic!" CR4Z1 yelled as he flied towards Nora and took the grenade launcher from her, then he pulled the trigger three times and nothing happened, but thanks to the bullshit inside his head, he turned the barrel to his face and checked… only to pull the trigger by accident, exploding right on his face and flew through the theater until he hit the ceiling and fell landing on his back "are you ok?" Ruby asked "… ouch" CR4Z1 replied after 5 seconds of silence

**Once again the engineer was staring at the 4****th**** wall as the text to speech voice continued "now that you know your buildings, don't forget that you also have weapons of self-defense against bad guys" then out of nowhere a shot gun teleported at the Texan's hands and he was happy, the shot then changed to the BLU team acting like redneck/gangsters and shooting like crazy**

**BUT NOT AS CRAZY AS ME DADDY! **GODDAMNIT WADE! Ehem! Where the hell was I? **The reactions? **Of course! But how are they going to react to that one? **I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! BYE, WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP! **…Damn! (poor attempt at Ron Simmons' DAMN!)

"**There is your shotgun, it does great damage at close range, if you ever need it to defend yourself and your buildings" Engi was standing beside his sentry only to be destroyed by the FUCKING scout and his stupid little pistol yelling "Hey overalls! You suck" the engineer then turned to the scout and yelled "AHM GONNA LAY YOU OUT!" Engi then jumped and spun like and amateur and appeared right beside the little BLU rascal and he said "are you kidd-" before engi shot his head clean off and said "GOTCHA!" **

"Texan justice!" CR4Z1 yelled while Yang snickered at the engineer's response to the **LITTLE SHIT STICK **of the scout "Youth these days" whispered Maria

"**You also have your pistol, but beware of whom your shooting at" the screen showed the engineer shooting his pistol, but it turned out he was shooting at the BLU heavy, the Russian said "Cap! We fight like men" as he grabbed engi by the head and suddenly shoot him with a shotgun rapidly disintegrating engi while the pistol magically floated, and heavy laughed**

"MORE VODKA FOR HEAVY!" CR4Z1 yelled and Qrow added "don't forget to get me one too" Winter groaned at that

"**And your trustworthy, always useful wrench" suddenly Engi raised both of his arms and the wrench appeared as a holy object for the Texan**

"A wrench? Really?" asked Ruby "wait for it" CR4Z1 spoke "wait for what?" asked Jaune "the answer to that question will rock her world" replied the grey crazed

"**The one weapon you use to upgrade and repair your buildings by punching them with it" the screen showed engi with the wrench hitting the tool box and suddenly it transformed to a FUCKING TANK, then engi had an smile to his face as he was about to hit the sentry with the wrench and the image went black and white while the machine shed a tear that said 'feels'**

"WAIT WHAT!?" Yelled Ruby in fury, CR4Z1 suddenly remembered Ruby's gun ideology bullshit and quickly flew towards her and said in a high rate of speed that no fucking body would understand because he is speaking too much and knows everybody's trigger and shit so don't judge asshole "calmthefuckdownpleasecalmthefuckdownJUSTCHILLTHEFUCKOUT!"

"HE JUST HURT A ROBOT AND HIS FEELINGS" Ruby retorted "**I SAID CHILL THE FUCK OUT! ROBOTS HAVE NO GODDAMN FEELINGS!**"

…

"… ok" whimpered Ruby now shaken, Tai, Qrow and Yang were about to threaten CR4Z1, but he quickly turned to them and they suddenly saw the **RAW FIRE IN HIS EYES, READY TO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF 'EM AND TAKE HIS PUNISHMENT, BUT MOST SHOCKINGLY THE FIRST PERSON TO STAND UPON THESE MOTHERFUCKERS, **NOPE! They backed the fuck down just for this occasion

"**Team Fortress 2 has tons of weapons and even the Engineer owns a lot, but that's not important" the screen showed the Hercules of Australia: Saxton Hale, in front of his company (before taken by force by Gray Mann) Mann Co. The shot then changed to engi standing up before being crushed by the aforementioned weapons of his before yelling "what?!"**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!?" Yelled Ruby, seriously, she has a passion fetish for weapons, CR4Z1 grinned and replied "check it out…"

"**That's right! Because the only other weapon you will use is the gunslinger! The ultimate masterpiece in engineering, science and psychological terror, the truth is finally revealed on what is under the glove" The narrator revealed as the next shot revealed what was under the glove, a mechanical hand**

Yang turned to see her robotic right arm and back to the screen and she spoke "now that's something else" Ruby was reaching the 'nirvana point' as she saw the gunslinger, Ironwood was kind of surprised this man had a robotic hand, unlike him half of his body was artificial

"**Be the ultimate engineer with this weapon, it will replace your have armored super sentry gun with a tiny, tiny version *meow*" the shot saw a BIGASS sentry gun before being reduced into a normal one, to a tiny one**

"AKA… THE TINY DESK SENTRY!"

…

"What?" asked Ruby confused

"**Now that you know your buildings and guns, let's talk about your enemies"**

WHAT/**WHAT!? **Both audience mostly Ruby and engi asked as Winter started to pay attention as she made mental notes

"**Exactly! Even the engineer has enemies, it's the whole other team" engi was shacking with his wrench as he saw all the blue team ready to ****kill ****rape him "Mostly the spy, who has the sapper" engi seemed sad as the French, assfucking, snort singing, spy was flipping around and laughing as he placed a sapper to the sentry**

"**This voice recorder is able to disable and kill your buildings" and poof! Be gone sentry, then spy appeared by invisibility cloak behind engi and *SNORT* "so look out for spies, they are always behind you"**

"NOW THAT'S UNFAIR!" Yelled Nora, Ruby and Yang agreed with her, Ironwood spoke "in the battlefield, you'll always have enemies" – "and no matter how strong you are, you'll always have a weakness" continued Ozpin

"**The Demoman can destroy with his sticky bombs, so watch out for something drunk and Scottish" poof! A sticky bomb into engi's balls…**

The audience lightly chuckled

**And… BAM! A SEA OF STICKY BOMBS!**

"… uh oh" said Nora

"**Now that you know the basics about engineering, you can finally call yourself… Engineer!" Graduation diploma! "And your team will trust you… and only you… To defend the control point!" Spies, SPIES EVERYWHERE! Laughing and snorting as they multiplied with sexual snorts "have *snort* fun *snort*!"**

The screening ended, and CR4Z1 was with his self-phone, this got Weiss curious and asked "what are you doing?"

"MORE GUESTS, BIATCHES!"

"_New guests: coming in 3… 2… 1…" _**POOF! GASP, ms big boobs? **Indeed Deadpool, a trio appeared out of nowhere the first one having sandals, a red short, with a long sleeved open shirt exposing a scar with the form of an X, black eyes with a scar under the right one, black hair and a straw hat, the second one was dressed like a samurai, had three katanas, green haired and had a vertical scar in the right eye, the last one was a woman, a **SEXY, CURVY, BUSTY, ONE **she was orange haired, had high heels and had a black dress, it was long sleeved, but exposed most skin of her legs except for her panties that were successfully covered by the short skirt, their names? **STRAW HAT LUFFY, PIRATE HUNTER ZORO AND CAT BURGULAR NAMI: THE THREE FOUNDERS OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! **Indeed Wade, my friend, BUISINESS IS ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE


	4. Segment 1 Welcome One Piece

**next chapter boys, aka SEGMENT. 1 WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"So that's why we're here? Watch whatever you desire? No thanks!" said Nami crossing her arms while Zoro nodded in agreement "AND WHO GIVES A DOUBLE SHIT!? NOW SIT YOUR PANSIE BITCH ASSES DOWN! I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW Y'ALL!"

As the trio sat at their assigned seats, CR4Z1 spoke "the trio in front of you ladies and gents are Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and the cat burglar Nami, they're the main three members of the Straw-hat pirates"

"PIRATES!?" Glynda yelled as the others stood up in shock and everyone (minus Ruby, Maria and Oscar) got lock and loaded "BUT CALM THE FUCK DOWN WILL YOU!? I'M NOT DONE YET!" CR4Z1 yelled trying to stop them as Ironwood aimed his gun at Zoro, Winter pointed her saber at Nami and Glynda's riding crop at Luffy, while the trio got themselves ready for a fight, with Zoro preparing his three katanas, Nami with her Clima-tact, and Luffy gearing up

"Not when there's a bunch of criminals in front of us!" Winter retaliated, which was the final straw for CR4Z1's patience for these rich, arrogant, strict and unbearable fuckwads as he quickly activated his powers, his right arm transformed into a giant green advanced and powerful gauntlet, flied towards the specialist and superman punched her

The hit _was so powerful_ it destroyed few seats around, shook the theatre and shatter- no… **DESTROYED **her aura with just one single fucking hit! "Winter!" Weiss yelled and ran towards her elder sister, same for Ironwood, whom suddenly got shocked by that brutal attack on his Specialist, but stopped their tracks when they saw CR4Z1, floating like a demon now on the loose and spoke with a voice filled with millions of them

"_**First of all, Specialist Winter Schnee: THEY'RE NOT CRIMINALS! They're traveling their world, I'm gonna repeat that: THEIR WORLD, I'm going to repeat that one more time to make it clear: THEIR. FUCK-MOTHERING. WORLD! In search to find the famous treasure: The One Piece, Second of fucking all: When I said their world, guess what? They're not FROM REMNANT! Meaning they're not the same old pirates from your stupid boring ass world, AND THIRD FOR FUCK SAKES: KNOW YOUR ROLE, SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH AND LET ME CONTINUE!"**_

Wrath, that's what they were feeling right now, the wrath of CR4Z1 going wild on them, especially on Winter, the pirate trio on the other hand, were shocked and scared now showing his strength to the entire audience, after the entire tirade of CR4Z1, he de-activated his powers, landed on the floor softly and sharply breathed and out of nowhere "Tell me she didn't had a concussion" CR4Z1 deadpanned

"What?" everyone asked confused, which in the crazed bastard case is meant by: "Yes she did! MAX!" CR4Z1 yelled out loud and suddenly someone who had a white leather jacket, dark pants and red and blue boots, and was also grey haired kicked the door open and replied "QUE CHINGADOS QUIERES!?" (WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?) What the- **IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE? ****MEXICANS!? **NO WAY!

"AYUDAME CON ESTA PERRA DE PELO BLANCO!" (HELP ME WITH THIS WHITE HAIRED BITCH!) CR4Z1 replied in Spanish "NO, SAQUATE A LA VERGA!" (NO, FUCK OFF!)

"PORQUE!?" (WHY!?)

"ANDREA QUIERE QUE LE AYUDE CON LA PUTA TAREA!" (ANDREA WANTS ME TO HELP HER WITH THE FUCKING HOMEWORK!)

"LE AYUDAS EN CHUPAR VERGAS DESPUES! LE DI UNA MADRIZA A ESTA ZORRA DEL EJERCITO EN LA CABEZA!" (YOU'LL HELP HER SUCK DICKS LATER! I JUST FUCKED UP THIS ARMY BITCH IN THE HEAD!)

"Oh? Who is it?" Max asked now surprised after 2 seconds of silence "Winter 'the unbearable big boobed bitch sister' Schnee" CR4Z1 replied now pissing off Max again "PINCHE PUTA CACA! NO MAMES MOYOLO!" (FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! GODDAMNIT MOYOLO!)

This caught everyone off guard by hearing the name 'Moyolo', seriously, what the fuck does Moyolo mean? "DEJATE DE MAMADAS Y AYUDAME CON ESTA PERRA ARROGANTE!" (QUIT FUCKING AROUND AND HELP ME WITH THIS ARROGANT BITCH!)

Max then spawned a portable stretcher and both he and the recently named 'Moyolo' started to get the elder Schnee out, but before the grey crazed haired left he theatre, he activated his powers and repaired the damages done by lifting the thumb, index and middle finger, after that "Ruby!" he called out making the redhead jump in surprise

Then she replied shakily "y-yes?" – "catch this!" CR4Z1 threw his phone to the grey eyed, but Yang catched it and lend it to her middle sister "if you ask me 'what is this thing?' Then I'll tell you, that thing is a modified Samsung GrandPrime plus (fucking copyright), looks like a sort of primitive version of the scrolls but way crazier and expensive, got it?"

Ruby nodded in response "now look, the thing is powerful, it can spawn whatever you desire, teleport you anywhere you want, freeze time and more crazy shit, so _be_ careful with it, ok?" Ruby nodded now understanding how CR4Z1 got her and her friends in the theatre

"Now here's the tricky and crazy thing, the phone is connected with the theatre via something called Bluetooth, which is a wireless connection between two electronic devices and shares information, which it means that the videos shown in the screen come from the device _in your hands_ that's one, number two is that the videos are being automatically and randomly shown, which it makes it unpredictable"

"And before I go, the ones in charge while I take care of Winter's concussion is Ruby, Nami and Glynda, so good luck taking care these jackasses!" and with that CR4Z1 left, but 5 seconds later… he reappeared again and pushed a woman with a band aid in the bridge of her nose, wore old tattered dirty pants, wore a white belly shirt and had a grey haired chignons rocker hairstyle (it runs in the family so shut the fuck up)

"Almost forgot that the fourth one in charge is my twin sister Fatima, so be careful, she's a one hitter, BYE SIS!" CR4Z1 then left and locked the door before Fatima yelled "PINCHE MOYOLO, TE VOY A MADREAR COMO PUTA VIBORA!" (FUCKING MOYOLO, I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU LIKE A FUCKING SNAKE!)

"I'm sorry but, what kind of language is that?" Glynda asked now tired and confused that literally everyone heard them speak like that "Spanish, pendeja!"

"SWEAR!" Ruby yelled "… what?" Fatima asked confused, Glynda then walked towards Ruby of what she meant and saw the phone translating the word 'pendeja' to 'bitch' this left wide eyed Glynda and replied "Watch your language young lady!" as Nami couldn't believe what she saw in the device "well to late Ms. Goodbitch! I'm the baddest bitch on the planet and there's nothing you can do with it!"

This surprisingly interested Ghira, he knew that Remnant had Humans and Faunus, he might ask her more about her planet after he and the rest of the viewers found out that she could speak a different language

"'Baddest bitch on the planet'?" Yang asked aloud, Fatima smirked and said "Of course bimbo, why you ask?" Yang then smirked and said "I can prove you wrong" – "We'll see about that Xiao Long, but for now, red! Show the next video, I wanna party"

**File 3 Meow – Markiplier**

**The screening started with a cat staring at the camera before an edited mouth appeared saying "I'm gonna meow the fuck out of ya" and the cat jumped towards the camera before an explosion came**

"What the hell?" Fatima asked now shocked by the unexpected surprise, because one: She never watches the shit her twin older brother sees every free time, and two: What the shit was that? And she wasn't the only one, Ruby seemed to have lost at least a fraction of her innocence, Yang was confused like everyone, Zoro whispered "not used to see these kind of things" Nami jaw dropped and Luffy… didn't mind and laughed, but like always, Nami fisted his head

**Then more shots of cats with the edited mouth came with a bunch of meows, until, a little kitten came in the screen**

"AWW!" almost everyone said, save from Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Zoro, Luffy cus' he's confused, and Fatima because she had a bad feeling about that 'animal'

**But guess again bitch! "MEOW"**

"HOLY SHIT!" Fatima yelled as the others got surprised by that sudden _DEEP MEOW_

**And the kitten MEOWED AGAIN, BUT MORE DEEPER, and you might think that this is over, it ain't son, more cats appeared with that GODDAMN edited mouth meowing like there was no fucking tomorrow while one of them yelled "WHAT AM I!?" **

"Let me speak for all of y'all, this is bizarre" Fatima said and everyone agreed with her

**And before the video ended, one cat that was being held by his human by his paws and said with that edited mouth "why did I waste my time making this video?" and the screen went black**

"You're telling me, bud, why?" Yang asked

"**Because I can" whispered the voice**

"Oh, ok!" said Fatima and took a sharp breath and waited for 10 seconds, inspected carefully everyone, and closed her eyes until "NOW LISTEN UP, MY TWIN BROTHER LEFT ME AND THE OTHER THREE UNI-BITHCES IN A CIRCLE IN CHARGE! GOT IT!?" yelled the brutal woman "you don't have to yell at us!" replied Nami annoyed by the rocker styled female ass-whooper

"I'm sorry, pero que chingados dijiste?" Asked Fatima activating her powers, her feet and arms both went a light purple and summoned a HUMONGOUS AXE while and anarchist styled X formed right in front of her face, this shocked everyone and Nami took back what she said, but… "COULD YOU LET ME SEE YOUR AXE!?" Yelled Ruby shaking Fatima while she said "Red! Calm the fuck down will you!? Damn! I forgot you had a weapon fetish!"

"Calm down, Rubes, you're shaking… I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Yang asked "Fatima, I don't need an introduction NOW CALM YOUR SISTER THE FUCK DOWN!" Yang did what she was told and pulled Ruby off Fatima from her left arm "NOW! Where was I? My twin brother, Ismael, whom you recognize as… CR4Z1" Fatima ended placing both fingers close to her eyes while she de-activated her powers

"I thought his name was… Mo-yo-lo… Moyolo? Did I- Did I say it right Ren?" Nora asked while Ren shrugged "That's one of his nicknames, perhaps the most common that runs in the family, Moyolo means in Náhuatl, an ancient rich language from our home country 'little heart'"

"Either way, both names sound ridiculous if you think about them" Weiss commented and Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood agreed with the former heiress "Ismael is a more insane one, it means in Hebrew, another language from another continent, I think in Asia, 'Heard by God' or 'God will hear', so don't judge, _Schnee_" Fatima replied now surprising everyone, especially Ghira, he was interested where did CR4- Ismael and his family originate and learn more of their culture

"Before you play the next video, Red, I'll bring my little sister Andrea, Ok?" Fatima asked and Ruby nodded "Okie doki! I'LL BE BACK!" and with that Fatima ran off to the door where she and Max came from, to get the youngest member in the family

* * *

**yeah, **

** THERE'S ONE CHAPTER LEFT TO PUBLISH, HERE I COME!**


	5. File 4 When you meet your cellmate

**EX-CONS BEWARE, THIS SHIT GOING TO HIS THE FAN, RIGHT UP THE ASS, AND DRY**

**so, I was in class and I saw this video and I thought, should I? YES, DO IT said my inner Deadpool, and I did it!**

* * *

**File 4 – when you go to jail and you meet your cellmate**

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, I think that the next video is about to play" said Fatima after the whole fiasco done by her twin brother, then the door opened catching the attention of everyone, the door revealed a girl with a black and pinked lined hoodie whose sleeves were longer then her arms, dark blue sweatpants, straight LONG grey hair and had yellow eyes, and her name? Andrea **AKA THE CUTEST/DEADLIEST LITTLE GIRL EVER **and the youngest of the family

"Wha!? Wha-what is this?" Andrea asked dumbfounded "This… is what Moyolo did while we were fucking around" Fatima replied to the youngest sister in the family "Everyone, meet Andrea, my younger sister" Fatima announced "Hello!" Andrea saluted with perhaps the cutest hello in history **HELL IT CAN RIVAL THAT OF PENNY PARKER'S HELLO IN SPIDER-MAN INTO THE MULTIVERSE!**

"HELLOMYNAMEISNORAANDTHISISRENNICETOMEETYOU!" Said Nora replying in a much sugared rushed matter "GINGER GIRL, SHUT THE HOLY FUCK UP!" Fatima yelled at Nora while Andrea giggled and said "nice to meet you Ginger girl! By the way Fatima, your eyes are still intense"

"CLARO QUE NO, CHINGADA MADRE!" (OF COURSE NOT, FUCKING MOTHER!) Yelled Fatima and Andrea laughed "Yohohohoho! This is what I call 'screwing with your sister'! By the way Ruby, you should learn from me!" Ruby only cocked an eyebrow and asked "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I can teach you how to screw or tease your sister over and over again!" Andrea replied while shaking her right arm, Ruby was still confused, but Andrea didn't stop "for example, Yang's relationships didn't last other than 1 or 2 months due to either her dad, uncle, or her teasing slutty crap, while yours lasted less than a week due to overprotection either of her, your dad or uncle again, OR your gun addiction which it creeped them out, right?"

Ruby nodded while Yang countered "Yeah, but what if they did something to her? Like raped her or something?" Taiyang and Qrow agreed but Andrea only smirked

"That Yang Xiao Long, is a lie, because you're secretly trying to tell your sister to become a LESBIAN!" Andrea yelled, and with that, Yang's cheeks suddenly went red, **LIKE SUPER DUPER RED** while Ruby saw her with confusion and asked "What is a lesbian Yang?" – "You don't want to know" said Taiyang now having a bad feeling "A GIRL THAT IS ATTRACTED TO ANOTHER GIRL! YANG YOU DIRTY BLONDE BIMBO BITCH!" yelled Fatima while Andrea laughed

"T-That's not true!" Yelled Yang "It is you dummy! You always tease Ruby, Weiss and Blake and you even held her hand after killing Adam, not trying to make it personal by the way, BUT MAYBE you kissed her in a very sexual way baby!" Andrea replied delivering another low blow, this caught the attention of the Belladonna and the Branwen – Xiao Long family "tell me this isn't true, Yang" said Qrow said in fear "IT ISN'T!" she replied with her hair on fire while Blake gulped and Kali said "oh my! I didn't knew you were attracted to a human female, Blake!" – "MOM! I'M NOT!" replied a blushing Blake

"Your hair… is on fire… Yang, are you in a sexual heat?" Andrea asked trying not to laugh "I'M NOT JUST STOP IT!" and with that both Fatima and Andrea laughed "I think that was rude" said Ruby "nah, it was a payback you deserved in the first place" replied the long grey haired "Fatima?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Play the video"

**The screen showed an African-American with the look of literal fear as his cell door closed leaving him inside his cell and he spoke while he sat down in the bed **

"Uh Oh, Someone is doing hard time" said Maria while Nami spoke "I got a bad feeling about this", Fatima however, slowly face palmed and whispered "tell me it ain't that son of a bitch again"

"**I often do my thing here with nobody here, but this thing here gonna be a breeze! Ok we got a toilet right there-" he was rudely cut by a VERY MUSCULAR BLACK MAN WHO YELLED "AY BIG FELLA WHY DON'T YOU TOOT THAT ASS UPON THAT BED!"**

"OH SHIT! ANAL RAPE INCOMING!" Fatima yelled "He is so going to suffer a lot" said Zoro "what's going on?" asked Luffy "if I told you, you wouldn't like it" replied Nami "same with Ruby" joined Yang "can I include Nora?" asked Ren

"**Ey my man! I just came here to do my time I ain't-" before big fella could explain, the BIG BLACK MAN, AKA Bernard scoffed and interrupted "LOOKIN' LIKE A PEANUT BUTTER REECE CUP, AND I NEED A PIECE!"**

"Just… how horrible is it to be in prison? ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU GOT GUYS WANTING TO ASSFUCK YOU!" Yelled Yang in fury "Worse! If they sent you to a prison full of men… imagine what would've happened in that crazy thought" said CR4Z1 **OUT OF NOWHERE **who was sitting beside Fatima while Max was in the right side of Andrea "Fatima, pause the video"

Fatima did what she was told and CR4Z1 stood up and spoke "Weiss, Ironwood, would both of you please stand up?" both former heiress and general of Atlas stood up from their seats as ordered "here's the diagnosis, Winter suffered a pretty bad hit in the head, equivalent to 25 chair shots to the head, meaning she had a _horrific_ concussion, all damages have been repaired by both me and my brother after a five and a half minute psychic reinstallation, the only side effects we found so far is migraine along with a pain in the neck and back, so _I_ would recommend to give her a seven day break, a back body massage _and_, but not least for sure, consume a seven and a half milligram tab worth of Meloxicam/metocarbamol per day, that would be all" CR4Z1 finished leaving Glynda, Ironwood, Weiss and Nami amazed by his explanation, Qrow didn't mind and took a swig of his flask, Zoro neither, Luffy got reminded of Chooper (we'll get to that), and the rest, jaw dropped, unfortunately, **SOMEBODY CAME TO FUCK IT UP**

"I can't believe the fact that you have medical experience EVEN if you're not a doctor" Fatima spoke pissing off CR4Z1 "DEJA DE QUEJARTE SOBRE ESO, PUTA MADRE!" (STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT, FUCKING MOTHER)

"Y QUE CHINGADOS IMPORTA!?" (AND WHAT'S FUCKING IMPORTANT!?)

"IMPORTA QUE IGNORES ESAS MAMADAS!" (IMPORTANT THAT YOU IGNORE THAT BULLSHIT!)

"YA PARALE MOYOLO!" (KNOCK IT OFF MOYOLO!)

"CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA MAX! NO ES TU PROBLEMA!" (SHUT THE FUCK UP MAX! THIS AIN'T YOUR PROBLEM!)

"PAREN DE PELAR PAR DE CABRONES!" (STOP FIGHTING YOU PAIR OF FUCKS!)

"CALLATE PINCHE BRUJA LLENA DE-" (SHUT UP YOU FUCKING WITCH FULL OF-) **WHACK**

The translation for their Spanish language appeared on the screen, once again this caught the attention of everyone, both Zoro and Luffy were surprised by the translation, unlike Zoro however, Luffy laughed at their antics, Nami, Kali and Weiss were shocked, Glynda was angry for such bad mouthed attitude, Qrow just drank of his flask** AGAIN**, Taiyang was amazed, Yang chuckled at their verbal fight and Ruby… "STOP SWEARING!" she yelled and the family stopped in their tracks, CR4Z1 had his powers activated and had his arm transformed into a cannon aiming for Max's head while he was trapped in a headlock while Fatima had her axe aiming for CR4Z1's head "you mean 'stop fighting' right?" Andrea deadpanned as she had popcorn in her hands "Popcorn? Really Andrea?" asked Max

"What? I LOVE POPCORN!" Andrea exclaimed "It doesn't mean you have to watch us entertained while we try to kill each other on a daily basis!" replied CR4Z1 "By the way, can we continue the video?" Andrea nodded and pressed play

"**Bro I ain't what you see but I came to do my time!"**

"Oh no, It's HaHa Davis" groaned CR4Z1 "how the fuck did I knew it was him?" joined Fatima "You know that both of us dealt with that motherfucker, ain't that a bitch?" Replied CR4Z1

"**YOU GOIN DO YO TIME WHILE GETTIN' HIT FROM BEHIND! NOW TOOT THAT ASS UP!" Yelled Bernard while motioning the humping move with an satisfied smile on his face**

"Oh now he's meaning business!" Yelled Zoro "you tell me! That guy is brutally sex driven" replied Nami, Glynda was totally disgusted by the attitude of the inmate, Qrow took a swig of his flask and spoke "no wonder they tell you not to drop the soap, they want to have sex like an animal on heat"

"**Bro Bro! You Trippin'! I ain't got nothing to do wit that I just came to do my time! I just came here-" Big fella tried to reason with him but Bernard wasn't buying it any at all and yelled while the screen showed what jail stood for "JAIL STANDS FOR: JABBIN' YO ASS WHILE YOU IN LOCK UP BIG FELLA!"**

"I never imagined what jail stood for, it's disgusting" spoke Ironwood "for me it's funny" said Andrea **SHOCKING EVERYONE **"what?" she asked "You're one twisted little bitch, you know that?" asked Zoro before getting his head bonked by **THAT BITCH **Nami yelling "DON'T CALL HER LIKE THAT!" - "More like twisted sister" replied Andrea "as in the band?" asked CR4Z1 "they were named after me" – "you've got to be shitting me on that one"

"**Oh you trippin' trippin'! Guard!"**

"**AND I'M ON HARD!"**

"**GUARD!"**

"**ON HARD!" Yelled Bernard while he pointed a tag on his chest that said 'Hi! My name is HARD!'**

Yang laughed at that part, Jaune tried not to do so, Ruby snickered, Nora yelled "Hi hard!" Ren was surprised by that one, Nami was getting confused in this fiasco, Zoro reacted just like Ren, Qrow chuckled and said "this is new" making Tai face palm and Luffy asked "hey hard, can you poop?" catching everyone of guard by that question, Nami, infuriated, bonked Luffy in the head and she yelled "WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING THAT QUESTION?!"

"**GUARD!"**

"**ON HARD!" – "GET NEKKED BEFO I COME OVA AND TAKE IT!" Yelled another inmate who appeared behind Bernard "Bro what is wrong wit you!?" asked big fella before Bernard interrupted "VROOM VROOM, THAT'S THE SOUND OF ME UP ALL IN YO ASS!"**

"Sorry Davis my boy, but you fucked, in the ass! AND DRY!" Yelled Fatima "YEAH! AND THIS TEACHES YOUR LOW SELF ESTEEMED ASS TO NEVER DOUBT YOUR SELF! MOTHERFUCKER" CR4Z1 followed leaving everyone shocked to their core "you both need watch your language!" yelled Glynda, but…

"CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA PINCHE BRUJA!" (SHUT THE FUCK UP FUCKING WITCH!) Yelled both teenagers at the green eyed blonde with no fucks given at all

"**Is you a type of freak or somethin'!?" asked Big fella before running to the cell bars and yelling "GUARD!"**

"Well, it's all over for this guy" said Qrow and took a swig of his flask "wish your asshole the best luck"

"**CALL FOR THE GUARD BUT I'M STILL ON HARD!" Yelled Bernard as big fella called a guard that was passing nearby but IGNORED HIM**

"And the guard doesn't come to stop the guy!? Unbelievable!" Yelled Weiss in disbelief, Nami nodded in agreement, and so did EVERYBODY, Glynda was now angry by the guard's ignorance, Ironwood shook his head in disappointment, Qrow took a swig of his flask, Tai grumbled and said "ignorant bastard"

"**GET YOUR ASS BACK UP AND TOOT THAT ASS, AND YOUR HAHA AND YO ASS!" Yelled Bernard grabbing Big Fella and pulling him away from the bars and with that, the screening was over**

Everyone was silent, no one knew what to say about the video they saw, It seemed for the huntsmen and huntresses in training as a warning to never do bad things, but for two certain twins…

"… THAT'S WHAT YOU LOW SELF ESTEEM COCKSUCKING ASS GETS FOR BEING NOTHING BUT A PUSSY!" yelled CR4Z1 catching everyone of guard by the sudden scream "WE TOLD YOU NOT TO WORK FOR THOSE CHINEESE CONS AT THAT CHEAP-ASS RESTAURANT, BUUUUUT NOOOO! INSTEAD YOUR STUPID RETARDED BITCH ASS OF YOURS GOT CAUGHT BY THE POLICE AND NOW YOUR ASS IS GRASS BY AN ASS RAPIST NO LESS!" joined a very pissed off Fatima

…

"Wait a minute… you know this man?" Asked Glynda "yeah we do, Davis is a pussy with low self-esteem whom gets yelled by every object and prop such as drugs, doors, cups, car seats, money and even his dick!" CR4Z1 replied shocking everyone "even his dick?" repeated Nami in shock "YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT WHAT I SAID! I'M NOT THAT SENILE JUST YET!"

"What he tried to say about Davis is that he isn't nothing but A SILVER SPOON PUPPY CHEAP PUNK-ASS SON OF A BITCH, WITH LOW SELF ESTEEM, AND HIGH DOUBT ON HIMSELF!" Fatima yelled and CR4Z1… "You're right! AND THESE BUSTAS OF THE PROPS AND SHIT ARE RIGHT TOO! THIS AIN'T NO MUTHERFUCKING WALK IN THE PARK! HE BETTER LEARN HOW TO BE A MAN OR HE WILL DIE BY ANAL FUCKING NO LESS! BUT NO, HE WENT BALLS TO THE WALLS AND GOT RAPED IN THE END"

…

"You guys need to chill" spoke Yang and Andrea spoke "and get that sass and loli ass for me, please!" – "PUTA MADRE, QUE NO! NO ENTIENDES!?" (OF COURSE NOT FUCKING MOTHER, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?) Once again the translation appeared on the screen as both twins yelled with all their might making Luffy laugh, Ruby screamed "SWEAR!" Yang chuckled at the reaction of her sister, Weiss sighed, Glynda's forehead grew a vein by just watching their unacceptable attitude, Ironwood shook his head and Maria whispered "youngsters these days"


End file.
